


Like Romeo and Juliet

by forevertrueblue



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevertrueblue/pseuds/forevertrueblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dasey One-Shot. What else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Romeo and Juliet

Title: Like Romeo and Juliet  
Author: forevertrueblue  
Summary: Dasey One-Shot. What else can I say?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

Derek smirked as I felt the heat rush on my face. He continued his assault and nibbled on my ear. My breath came out ragged as I gasped.

"W-we ca-can't," I tried to protest.

Derek, in response, kissed me hard and passionate on the lips. I could hear my heart beating out of my chest and wondered if Derek could hear it. I tried to push him away but he tightened his grip on me. Soon enough my resolve started to fade when I realized I wouldn't be getting away. I felt him smirk when I gave in and he loosened his hold on me. I pushed him away with all the strength I could muster. I stumbled from the force and tried to regain my composure. I stared at him hard and ran after a second. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and tried to calm myself. I slowed my pace once I was close enough to the park. After I stopped running, all of my bottled emotions poured out like a waterfall cascading down into a river. I can't believe he-my hand flew to my mouth were Derek's lips were not too long ago. My lips still felt tingly from the kiss. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a hard sculpted chest. I knew who it was by the tingling feeling my body got from being near him. I cried on his shoulders and after I calmed down I heard him say my name. I looked up and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and I could tell by his eyes that he was being sincere. Sighing, I laid my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled.

"What are we going to do," I questioned him as I lifted my head again and looked him in the eye.

"We can kill ourselves like Romeo &amp; Juliet," Derek smirked.

"Derek," I sighed. "This is serious. What are people going to think about us, about this?"

"Case, it doesn't matter what people think of us. We know this isn't incest. We've known each other way before our parents got married. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. Not our family or friends."

"But-," I was startled when Derek covered his lips with mine.

"No buts Casey. I love you and you love me. That is all that matters. We will deal with our family and friends when the time comes."

"I love you," I professed.

"I know," he smiled one of his real smiles that he reserves for Marti and me instead of his usual smirk.

"Derek, promise me no matter what we will always stay together."

"I promise, Space Case."

"Der-ek!" I screeched.


End file.
